Wisdom Form
is a Drive Form from Kingdom Hearts II. Sora's Wisdom Form, unlike his Valor Form, relies entirely on magic. This Drive Form is learned after Sora completes his adventure at the Timeless River, and restores peace to Disney Castle, also after hearing Merlin say, "Think wisely!" possibly inspiring the name. In order to obtain this form, Sora fuses with Donald. While fighting in this form, Sora can use the ability called "Quick Run" to dash rapidly, which occasionally serves as an ability to dodge attacks or travel through areas quickly. In this form, Sora does not physically attack with the Keyblade, but instead shoots bullets of magic that home in on the enemy, making it very difficult for them to dodge. He does not walk either, but slides across the ground instead. Since Wisdom Form specializes in magical attacks, it is the weakest of Sora's Drive Forms in terms of attack power, but its spell casting should not be underestimated. Like Valor Form, Wisdom Form consumes three Drive Bars. Leveling Up Upgrading Wisdom Form is slightly harder than Valor Form, as Wisdom's level is upgraded by the destruction of a Heartless in order to gain experience. One Heartless defeated in Wisdom Form equals one experience point. The best place to level up Wisdom Form is within the Windows to the Past. There are many Heartless within each room, and they are all fairly weak. As an added plus, you are very close to the world exit, allowing you to fully refill your Drive Gauge. While the Dark City sections of The World That Never Was may seem like a good alternative, the enemies there are at a higher level, and take too long to materialize. Using Magnega will destroy many Heartless at once, allowing you to focus on any stragglers. By leveling up the Wisdom Form, Sora will develop the ability Quick Run, which allows him to move quickly over a short distance. Sora also gets MP Rage at level four Wisdom Form and MP Haste at level six. It is recommended not to level up Wisdom Form in the residential area of Radiant Garden, as groups of magic-resistant Heartless reside there. Abilities Actions Growth Support ---- Pros *Good enhancements in Magic casting. *Actions can be executed while moving around. *Long range attacks, bullets slightly home. *Hard for enemies to hit while moving around. *Spells can be cast extremely quickly. *Has the greatest magic haste of any form. *Magic shot flies straight through frontal defenses, such as those of Large Bodies. *MAX Quick Run is the second fastest movement Sora currently has (the first being using Aerial Dodge LV3 and quickly following with Glide LV3. Cons *Hit and run tactics are needed when Sora is out of MP. Though with Wisdom's MP Hastega ability, this period is not overly long. *Attacking is difficult when close up (midair, small enemies close to Sora, such as Rapid Thrusters). *Wisdom is firmly planted on the ground; any form of attack will not help it stay in the air long. *During Quick Run, Sora is vulnerable to attacks. Representation Donald combines with Sora to represent his magical capabilities, and his potential to use powers other than just his strength. Mirror Description In Yen Sid's tower the mirror second to most right describes Wisdom Form as "An image of you utilizing your magic to its fullest flows into your mind." Appearance Wisdom Form turns Sora's clothing blue and black, with blue flames on his pants. The Wisdom Form is one of the two forms that wield one keyblade, the other one being Limit Form, which is only available in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In any world while in Wisdom Form, specks of light hover around Sora's legs. There is also a blue magical mist surrounding Sora's feet and turns into two light blue wisps, one rising from each foot, when Sora slides across of landscape. These wisps circle Sora in a manner similar to a double helix when Sora is stationary. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask changes into one that arguably resembles a Black Mage from the Final Fantasy series. *'Christmas Town:' A blue flame appears on Sora's santa hat and on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn a darker shade of blue. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gets a light blue tint. Helpful Hints *As this form only levels when it defeats a Heartless, the best place to level it up is where there are many weak Heartless, close together. For example, the four scenes in Timeless River contain many Heartless that are weak to magic and can quickly be taken down with Thunder or Fire spells, in The World That Never Was there is an abundance of weak Shadows and Neoshadows where you can fight, The Great Maw next to the Crystal Fissure at Hollow Bastion and the door to Disney Castle can be used to immediately refill your Drive Gauge without having to go back to your Gummi Ship. Note to those who play Final Mix: Shadows and Neoshadows are only available in the lower levels of The World That Never Was before saving clear data. Once clear data is saved, the enemies that appear in these areas are Nobodies, and so leveling up of Wisdom Form cannot be done in The World That Never Was. *Alternatively, just as for Valor Form, Wisdom Form can be leveled up by training in the Chasm of Challenges in Agrabah. The key is to defeat all Heartless within the time limit while in Wisdom Form. If your Drive Gauge is higher than 5, you may attempt the trials twice. Either way, once you are done, head to the nearby Save Point, exit and re-enter the world using the same Save Point to replenish your Drive Gauge so that you may continue training. *When releasing the Blizzard combo finish, it is better to be farther away from your opponent, as the shots begin homing after traveling some distance. *Adding Ultima Weapon to Wisdom Form seems to only upgrade magic recovery to Hasteja, increasing it to two times (Haste, Hastera, Hastega, Hasteja). Circle of Life does something between 1.75 times and 2 times, and thus, would be a good alternative if you still do not have the Ultima Weapon. * With its unending long range shots, quickness of casting magic (especially Reflega), and ability to dodge away at a high speed, Wisdom Form can be used to defeat some bosses cheaply. * Also, you can level up quickly through Radiant Garden by starting at Merlin's House, and fighting to the start of the part, to the great maw. Make sure to stop by the restoration site because the nights give easy exp! If your gauge stays at max most of the time, you should be able to rack up at least 70-80 kills. * A good place to level up this form is Space Paranoids, on the Solar Sailer. Gallery File:Halloweentown Wisdom.jpg|Sora's Wisdom Form in Halloween Town Trivia *The official artwork shows Sora's sleeves with blue flames, but in-game the sleeves have the same design as the Master Form's. This seems to be a mistake, as Square-Enix changed the sleeves in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix back to the original blue flames. *Sora moves acrobatically in this form, spinning the Keyblade idly behind his back when not moving, and flipping around when shooting magic bullets. He also tosses the Keyblade into the air when he jumps, catching it when he reaches his height. *Along with Limit Form, this is the only form without Synch Blade (excluding Anti-Form, in which you don't get any Keyblades). *The only time Sora actually stands is when he lands from a jump. *In this form, Sora's ability to slide across the ground covers his entire body, with him sliding across the ground on his back during some combos. *Wisdom Form is the only form with only one combo finisher. fr:Forme Sagesse Category:Drive Forms Category:Forms